


A Love Heaven Sent

by androidsandsymbiotes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Hank is like a father figure to Gavin, M/M, No Androids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, basically the androids are now angels, gavin being gavin, guardian angel Nines, they're actually p close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsandsymbiotes/pseuds/androidsandsymbiotes
Summary: Gavin, after years of feeling alone despite his close friends at the DPD, finally finds out that he's not as alone as he seems to think. He's skeptical of the situation at hand but as it unfolds before him, he finds himself getting involved in a lot more than he really could imagine.





	1. Hold Me Close or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This first "chapter" is the piece I wrote in my drabbles work, just to really put context to the extended work. It's a prologue, if you will.

It's days like this, when the cases get tough to handle and his own personal turmoils get too much for him, where he becomes a walking time bomb. He knows full well he's an asshole either way, he snaps and snarls at his coworkers like they've done him every single wrong under the sun. Gavin, upon being questioned by one of the two friends he has, brushes it off as he hates everyone- they're idiots. They suck at their job and he wants nothing to do with them. Tina knows him better than anyone else. She knows that's not the case at all and Gavin hates it. She knows he's scared of getting hurt, of being betrayed like the past years he had been by his family, by anyone he's grown significantly close to.

He doesn't push her away, though. He can't stand to be completely alone, at work at least. He will continue the day, staying a little closer to Tina and to Chris. His turmoil eases.

At home, however, it's different. His shift ends and he has no choice to return to the quiet sanctuary of his home, if you could call it that. His apartment is a mess, his clothes strewn about his room from nights where he couldn't be bothered to pick them up before accepting the warm, lonely comfort of his bed. He still can't be bothered. Gavin feeds his cat, a tabby cat who's just as much of an asshole as he is, who also prefers to be outside at this time of night. He keeps the window cracked open just enough for the cat to squeeze through, should he choose to. It's after he heats up leftover pizza and grabs himself a beer, that he goes to his room. He eats and drinks in the silence of his room, laying in bed and his laptop balanced on his chest.

He comes across an article about guardian angels. How, he's not too sure. Must just be the late night browsing curse, he figured. Gavin was going to move past it but he found himself lost in finding out what it was about. He read the entire article, 5 long pages of attention span that he normally didn't possess for one specific thing. He thought on it, though. Apparently every human had a guardian angel, a being that watched over them and protected them where need be. A link between earth and heaven. Gavin didn't much believe in the aspect of heaven or hell, or angels or God for that matter, but maybe there was something more.

The man sighed and he put aside his laptop for the night, closing it and setting it down on the nightstand alongside his now empty beer bottle and plate. He threw off the day's clothes and chucked them into the already overflowing laundry hamper before crawling back into bed. He dreaded the day to follow after he woke up in the morning but for now, sleep beckoned and he banished his thoughts from his head.

However, as he finally fell asleep, he could have sworn he felt something... someone running their fingers through his hair.


	2. Echoes of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin chats with Tina and gets a few answers that he seems to want but some get left open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, into the real story. I really struggle with writing but I seem to have a lot of feedback from people to work on this. A lot of my encouragement comes from my friends and I've been wanting to post a real fic for once, so here's my attempt. I have this planned out somewhat, so we'll see how well this goes.
> 
> This fic is beta'd by the lovely and amazing [connorsmarkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/connorsmarkus). Please check them out and give them some love!

Gavin woke to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He groaned out and slammed his hand down on the button on top of it, ceasing the offending noise it gave off. He felt like shit but that wasn't anything new, despite actually having a comfortable sleep for once. He sighed and forced himself to get up and out of bed, heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

He thought about the article he read last night, and about the feeling of fingers in his hair before he fell asleep. Was he finally going insane? He wasn't sure if he could believe what he had read; most of that sort of thing turned out to be bullshit anyway. There was no truth to those stories, right?

The man didn't think much more of it for the moment, setting the thought aside to the back of his mind. Gavin needed to get ready, not have an existential crisis in the middle of his shower. He finished cleaning up and dressed in a fresh set of clothes--something his dresser was starting to lack severely. He sighed heavily and slammed the dresser shut before heading out of his room to the kitchen where he started to make himself coffee and breakfast.

As he stood there, he felt something akin to a cool and gentle breeze blowing behind him, followed by the sound of fluttering. Gavin shivered as he felt it, turning to look behind him but all he saw was Ruffles, his tabby, trotting up to him, mewling expectantly now. Odd. Maybe there was something wrong with his house. It wasn't exactly new, after all. He made a mental note to call his landlord when he had the chance. 

While he waited for his coffee to brew, he poured more food into the cat's dish to get him to shut up. It worked, Ruffles purring happily up at him before digging into his dish. He gave the cat a small scratch behind his ears before standing straight once more, putting the bag of cat food away. Gavin found his travel mug and poured his coffee into it, grabbing his bagel, stuffing it in his mouth and heading out to his car.

Gavin managed to make it into the precinct a few minutes before he normally did. Either way, he knew he was late by the not very amused look Fowler gave him from his office door. He frowned and promptly took his place at his desk, watching Fowler turn back inside his office. He let out a heavy sigh. Today was going to be shitty, he just knew it. He mostly just had reports to file unless a new case came in for him to do. The detective sipped at his coffee as he got down to work on the files he hadn't managed to finish yet from last night. He managed to get quite a bit done before he found himself being torn away from his desk and spun around.

"Thought you'd sneak in here without saying hi to me, huh, asshole?" Tina snapped playfully at him and he chuckled.

"It worked for awhile. 'Sides, I didn't see you," Gavin murmured, getting up as Tina motioned to the break room. He could use another coffee about now anyway. He followed her to the room and went to grab a coffee for himself and for Tina as she sat down at one of the tables. He went over and put coffee he grabbed for her down, cradling his own between his hands. “How are you?”

“I’m alright. What about you, though? You look like you haven’t slept for like a week,” Tina replied, though she continued before he had a chance to respond. “Then again, you usually look like a corpse, so I guess I shouldn’t be shocked.”

“Ha, ha. Fuck you.” His response was dry, but he had a small smile on his face to make up for it. Tina always managed to make him smile, it was one of her gifts. “I feel like I haven’t slept for a damn week but I slept just fine last night.”

Mentioning last night, he found himself thinking back to the article he stumbled upon. Gavin wondered if Tina believed in that kind of stuff. The supernatural, the greater beings. He never asked, never really cared about it. He remembered the fingers and he shivered, recalling the fluttering and breeze this morning. Maybe… just maybe.

“Tina… Can I ask you somethin’ really fuckin’ odd?” Gavin looked over at her to see her raising her brow as she sipped her coffee.

“Yeah, I suppose. What’s up?”

“Do you believe in things like guardian angels and supernatural shit?”

Tina stared at him for a moment, eyes wide before she burst out in giggles. Gavin could feel his face heating up in embarrassment, feel the regret for his question bubbling up inside his chest. He glared at her and she seemed to find that even more hilarious, her giggles becoming belly laughs. Gavin frowned deeply until she calmed down, obviously grasping the hint that he was serious.

“Wow. Okay, I’m so sorry, Gav,” she apologized around more giggles, “I just would never expect a question like that to come from you, especially with how serious you’re being about it.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna get back to work-” He pushed himself away from the table and turned to go back to his desk.

“Gav, wait.” Gavin turned back to see Tina grinning up at him, “Yeah, I do believe in that shit. God, angels, spirits, demons, whatever. I believe they’re real. Why do you ask?”

Gavin sighed and he returned to leaning against the table, running his hand through his hair with the hand not holding his coffee mug. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Tina all the details of what he was experiencing but then again, he usually never kept anything from her and she always had something good to say on matters. It helped that she believed in the supernatural crap as well.

“I read an article last night about guardian angels and then when I was going to sleep, it felt like someone was brushing my hair with their hand. Then, this morning when I was getting ready, I heard a sort of fluttering when a sort of… gust of cold air blew on my back,” He explained to her and he noticed Tina’s eyes went wide once more for the briefest of seconds. She smiled at him and she hummed.

“Well, Gavin. Either you’re imagining things or you have a guardian angel of your own,” she murmured to him and he blinked at her in disbelief. Then again, she did just tell him that she believed in this stuff. 

“I feel sorry for the sad sack that was assigned to me then,” Gavin quipped jokingly, trying to cover up his surprise. Tina shook her head, before she moved her chair back and got up once more. She patted him on the back and smiled wider, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

He hated her for it.

No, he didn't. He absolutely loved her for it, the blessed woman she was. Gavin would surely go insane if it weren’t for her.

“Me too. I’m gonna get back to work. See you around, Gav.”

“Bye, Tina.”

Gavin pushed himself off the table once more, in slightly brighter spirits than when he came in. Tina always had that magic, nearly always could pull him from the worst of moods. He really would go nuts working here if it weren’t for her. He sighed and made himself another coffee before heading to his desk finally. As he got back to his work, his mind kept wandering to Tina’s obvious belief that he, in fact, had a guardian angel watching over him. He really wasn’t sure if he did believe it himself yet, or if he was just imagining things because of the article he read. It was so very possible he was. It was normal that he blew things out of proportion, jumped to conclusions.

His curiosity got the better of him in the end. Gavin, electing to ignore the rest of his reports, pulled his phone out and opened up his browser app- like hell he’d look this shit up on his work computer- and looked up on more information about guardian angels. He read over the same lore, that every person had one. That they were forbidden to show themselves, that they protected the human assigned to them. He kept on reading, finding something about how you could see your guardian angel when drunk or near death. That caused a laugh to bubble from his lips. How had he not seen his angel before then? He’d been drunk and near death plenty of times but saw no celestial being.

Gavin startled when a hand touched his shoulder and he whipped around to see Hank peering down at him. He glared but Hank’s apparent smug amusement only seemed to grow, like he’d caught Gavin on some secret. Truthfully, he kind of had. 

Hank also had that sort of magic about him, knowing when Gavin was trying to figure something out or hide something that he would appear and give his advice to him. He pretended to not give a shit but in reality, he appreciated the man a lot more than he gave off. He missed the days when they were super close, when Hank was his mentor and not practically his rival.

No, that wasn’t exactly what they were. They were still on good terms but Gavin worked hard to try to surpass the man. Though, his lack of interest in desk work had that backfiring on him.

“Can I help you?” Gavin finally spat out and Hank shrugged, chuckling deeply.

“Never took you for the angel searching type, Gavin,” The older male responded, crossing his arms.

“What? And you are? Look, I didn’t go searching for this shit, alright?” Denial. Denial was what he was best at when he got defensive. Hank probably knew this but he tried anyway. “I just came across this stupid dumbass stuff.” It caused Hank to raise his hands up in surrender, that smug look turning into something gentler. Fucking old man, going dad soft on him.

“Alright, alright. Whatever, kiddo. Just fuckin’ gonna let you know that whenever you’re done playing bitch about it, you can come talk to me.”

“Whatever.”

Gavin turned away from Hank, working on ignoring the pat to his back as the Lieutenant strode off to his own desk. He noted that he hadn’t smelled like alcohol this morning. Surprise filled him momentarily but he didn’t think too much on it. Good for him, anyway.

He returned to his phone but found himself unable to focus on reading the articles anymore. Gavin sighed heavily and he closed it out, throwing his phone onto his desk. _May as well finish these damn reports_ , he thought to himself. The man was able to finish all of his due work by the end of his shift, in between the breaks he took to chat with Tina and Chris, though he never mentioned anything about his angel problem again during that time. Last thing Gavin needed was it getting around more than it already had between Hank and Tina. He frowned to himself whenever he thought about that but quickly found another distraction from his thinking to avoid being asked any questions from his friends.

At the end of the day, he gathered his shit and pushed himself from his desk. Hank had already left, he noticed, as had Tina. Chris was just getting ready to leave himself but he was on the phone and Gavin didn’t want to bother him. He just merely smiled some, giving the man a small wave, and received a half-hearted one in return. Gavin felt a heaviness settle in his chest, all too familiar and all too cruel. He ducked his head and he left the precinct, heading out to his car, feeling lonely all over again. 

It usually happened by the end of the day, these feelings and thoughts he had. It was why he drank, why he could barely take care of himself inside his own home. The detective drove home, his radio blaring as he tried to ignore his dragging thoughts. Gavin reached his house in record time, giving the hint that he really hadn’t been going the speed limit. 

Oh well, fuck it. 

He unlocked his front door, shoved it open and threw his keys on the table by the door. Gavin pulled off his jacket and hung it up before heading to the kitchen to find Ruffles sleeping in the sink. He chuckled, went over to pet his weird sleeping cat, scratching behind his ears and got a loud, curious ‘meow’ from the creature.

“You hungry?” He asked his fur ball and got yet another ‘meow’, except a lot more needy. Gavin snorted, “Of course.”

He went into the cupboard where he kept all the cat’s food and treats and decided to give Ruffles a can of wet food for dinner instead of his normal dry food. This earned him loud purrs and the tabby weaving himself between his legs after pulling himself out of the sink. Gavin scraped the contents of the can into Ruffles’ dish before throwing out the can.

With his son happy, Gavin needed to find himself something to eat. He didn’t have too much in his house, he noticed but didn’t really care. He decided on making a package of ramen noodles, it was simple and quick enough. Not exactly the most nutritious thing he could’ve chosen but it was something. He pulled out his phone as he waited for the pot of water he put on the stove to boil, scrolling through his social media. As he did, he heard that fluttering noise from this morning, except it wasn’t accompanied by any sort of gust of cool air this time.

He looked up from the device in his hands, looking around with wide eyes. Gavin couldn’t see shit but he could feel something else there, which brought about a sense of panic. He swallowed and he tried to ignore the feeling, the one that told him he wasn’t alone in his home. Of course he wasn’t, he thought it to himself, trying to ease the sudden nervousness. Always trying to bullshit out things he didn’t like. _He had Ruffles_. Gavin turned his eyes back to his phone before he heard the water boiling. He proceeded to cook up the packaged noodles and take it upstairs with him once he was finished making them. 

As he ate, the feeling of another presence in his home seemed to come and go, as if whatever was here was wandering about. Gavin tried to not think about it but he couldn’t help himself. Maybe Tina was right, maybe he did have a guardian angel, maybe they were here right now, walking around his home. He also realized, with it, he didn’t feel so lonely like he normally did. 

Now, that fact shocked him. While he was scared of whatever this feeling was, he also realized in some odd way that it most certainly kept the thoughts and feelings he hated most at bay. It caused him to smile just a bit as he returned to his food. Maybe this possible guardian angel wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

It didn’t take him long to finish and as he moved to put his dish aside, Gavin realized that still hadn’t yet picked up the dishes from last night. He sighed and got up, deciding to tidy up just a little bit. He did need some fresh clothes too, after all. The man headed back downstairs with his armful of dirty dishes, putting them in the sink for tomorrow to scrub clean before he gathered his pile of clothes and shoved them into his washing machine. He ran the cycle and headed back upstairs. He would throw his clothes in the dryer in the morning, for now he just wanted to go to bed.

He got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and throwing on pajamas, and then crawled under the sheets. Gavin settled down and felt Ruffles jump up onto the bed beside him, the man smiling as the tabby decided to curl up by his head, purring his little heart out. He pet his furry companion and soon felt that strange presence return. He could feel what seemed to be a strong arm wrap around his waist this time and an extra warmth wash over him, as if another blanket was draped over him. It was phantom, these feelings, but definitely there. Gavin looked but he saw nothing through the dark of his room. He frowned but let himself rest into the warmth there. 

The detective most certainly could feel the hand in his hair this time as sleep came to him but the peaceful dark took over before he could really focus too much on it.


End file.
